Fragmented
by PhoenixReign
Summary: Depressed after losing her brother Zaria decides to leave her past behind her as she begins her new life in the Hidden Grass. However the demons of her past come to haunt her when she goes on a mission with one of the people she despises the most. Eventually she begins to question everything when she once believed, which leads her down a dark path. BROKEN PAST RE-WRITE! (ON BREAK)
1. Chapter 1

**_Writer's Note_ : **_This is a rewrite of the Broken Past/ Shattered Ties story. Keep in mind you will see familiar content from the original story, However the plot of this story is different from the previous._

 _With that being said I hope you enjoy the story!_

Today was Zaria's first day as a ninja. She got out of the bed and got ready for the day. As she looked into the mirror and could see a little bit of her brother in her reflection after tying her headband. She then glanced over at the broken pair of goggles sitting on her dresser. That was the only piece of him she had left. Zaria sighed as she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"Good morning Tosen" Zaria greeted the man who sat in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Well good morning Azariana" Tosen greeted back as he took a bite of his omelet. She shot him a glare in response. She absolutely hated being referred to by her full name.

"Sorry I forgot" Tosen commented realizing his mistake. Zaria shrugged her shoulders brushing it off as she grabbed a piece of toast and walked off. She left the house and made her way to the training grounds to meet up with her team. When she got there she saw only one of her teammates and her sensei.

"Hey Zaria" her teammate greeted.

"Good morning Satoru, Daisuke-sensei" Zaria responded. She then looked around in search of her other teammate. "Where's Raiden?" She then asked. Both Satoru and Daisuke shrugged their shoulders. The sensei then decided that it would be a good idea to start with target practice as they wait for their teammate to arrive. Eventually after a few rounds Raiden finally showed up, but was carrying a little girl on his back. They looked at him puzzled.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. I had to bring Harumi with me. My neighbors decided to go out of town this week" Raiden stated as he put her down. Zaria frowned as she looked at the two. The pair reminded her of the time when her her brother used to take her to his team's training sessions when their grandmother was sick.

"That's fine Raiden, I didn't have anything difficult planned for today" Daisuke stated. Raiden nodded his head as he instructed his sister to stay on the sidelines with Daisuke. About an hour and a half later the three took a break. Harumi ran to her brother in excitement.

"Wow big brother you're amazing!" Harumi exclaimed with excitement. Raiden smiled and gave her a hug in response. Zaria glanced at them with a sad look on her face. Satoru seemed to notice.

"Hey Zar? Are you okay?" he asked. Zaria shook the thoughts from her head.

"Uh yeah I'm fine" She replied hoping he wouldn't press the matter any further. He could tell she was lying though. The trio resumed their training. Harumi watched from the sidelines. Zaria took one look at Raiden's little sister and imagined herself in her shoes as she watched her brother train. Tears welled in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away. Both Raiden and Satoru stopped when they noticed.

"What's wrong Zaria?" Raiden asked. Zaria shook her head in response.

"Seriously? You've been acting weird since we started" Satoru stated. Zaria shot him a glare.

"You can tell us you know" Raiden commented. She balled her hands into fists.

"I'M FINE!" Zaria shouted in frustration. Everyone was shocked by her outburst. She then walked away from the group.

"Hey! Where are you going Zaria?" Raiden asked her.

"I don't feel like training anymore" Zaria replied as she continued to walk away.

Later that day Zaria was sat on her bed with her brother's goggles in her hands. She then looked up at a picture on her desk of her and her brother. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Zaria looked towards the door with confusion. Tosen usually gives Zaria her space when she's upset.

"Yes?" Zaria called out in question.

"Zaria I know you want to be alone right now, but you have a visitor" Tosen answered.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now" Zaria responded.

"Zaria please, it's me" another male voice chimed in. She was surprised to hear Satoru's voice. She walked over and opened the door just a bit to reveal him standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I was worried after you suddenly left during training so I came to check up on you" he replied.

"Well I'm fine so you can go now" Zaria said as she tried to shut the door, but Satoru slammed his hand on it keeping her from closing it.

"Zaria, what is going on? Ever since Raiden brought his little sister to our training session today you've been acting so distant and depressed. So I'm asking not only as your teammate, but as your friend please just tell me what's going on" Satoru begged. Zaria sighed as she opened the door again and invited him into her room. She then shut the door behind her so Tosen wouldn't hear the conversation. This was the first time Satoru had ever been in here. He looked around and saw the picture and the pair of goggles next to it. He picked them up and fumbled with them in his hands.

"Hey! Don't play with those!" Zaria shouted at him. Satoru looked at her confused.

"What's the big deal? They're just a broken pair of goggles" Satoru responded as he continued to play with them. Zaria snapped at that comment and slapped him across the face. Satoru looked at her with shock and quickly brought his hand to his cheek which stung from the pain.

"You jerk! They're not just a pair of broken goggles" She exclaimed with anger. Now Satoru was confused as well as shocked. He had never seen this side of her before and they've been friends since their first year at the academy.

"Zaria calm down. Now what are you talking about? What's the significance of these goggles?" Satoru asked as he still held his cheek. Zaria sighed looking at the goggles in his hands. Every time she looked at them she pictured her brother wearing them.

"Fine, sit down I'll explain everything" Zaria stated as she sat down on the bed. Satoru sat down next to her. Zaria gestured to Satoru to give her the goggles. He handed them over as he watched her hold them tightly in her hands.

"These goggles belong to my older brother Obito Uchiha. He died in the third great war after being crushed by a collapsed cave. One of his teammates at the time gave these to me. This is all I have left of him now." Zaria explained. Satoru felt sympathetic now. This is the first time she ever talked about Obito so he had no idea she had a sibling at all. Now he understood what was going on.

"So that's what this was all about huh?" Satoru questioned as he looked down at the floor. Zaria turned her head and looked at him. "Everything makes sense now." He then commented. Zaria cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "I assume you and Obito were really close as kids and when you saw Raiden with Harumi, it reminded you of what it was like when your brother was still around. Am I right?" He continued. Zaria looked away and focused her gaze on the goggles.

"Yeah, you're right. When I was little Obito would take me to his team's training sessions when our grandmother was too ill to take care of me" Zaria stated.

"I want you to know that you're not alone Zaria. The third great war took my siblings as well. My who family for that matter. I'm the only one from my clan alive. So I know what it's like to lose everything you have." Satoru confessed. Zaria looked at him surprised. He's never talked his family before either. Zaria smirked and leaned over and gave Satoru a hug. His eyes widened with shock. He then gently held her forearm.

"Thank you Satoru. I'm glad you came to check up on me" Zaria whispered to him.


	2. Chapter 2

She was one of the few members of the Uchiha clan that didn't let the curse of hatred plague her mind. In fact she shared the same ideals as her brother and cousin Shisui. Zaria believed in preserving peace within the village. Granted unlike her brother, she never wanted to become hokage. The one thing that she enjoyed about being a ninja was the ability to travel when it came to taking on missions. This week they were traveling to the Land of Flowers to the Village in the Fields to retrieve some documents. It was a C-ranked mission that required the cooperation of a team of ninja from the Hidden Leaf. They decided that they would rendezvous with the Leaf ninja at the end of the bridge near the Grass village entrance. Zaria sat up in the trees while Satoru and Raiden sat on the ground below. Daisuke went to go see if the Leaf ninja were on there way. They didn't know who to expect since they hadn't talked about who they Hokage decided to send to assist their team. Suddenly a team of ninja appeared in Zaria's sight and she recognized two of them. That's when she knew that they were the leaf ninja her sensei talked about. However, she wasn't too thrilled with the one ninja she recognized and gritted her teeth.

"Hey sensei, there's four leaf ninja approaching!" Zaria shouted from her place in the tree. Daisuke looked up at her and she pointed in the direction of the group. He followed her finger and saw what she was referring to.

"Yeah that's probably the ninja we're supposed to work with." Daisuke commented. This peaked Satoru's and Raiden's attention. They sat up and looked in the direction the leaf ninja were coming from.

"It looks like three genin and one jonin" Satoru commented.

"The jonin is probably their sensei then" Raiden chimed in. The leaf ninja approached them.

"Sorry we would have been here sooner, but we kinda ran into some trouble." the Jonin stated as he scratched the back of his hand.

"That's okay, as long you all of you are alright" Daisuke replied. "I'm Daisuke Sumimori, the sensei of this team. To my right is Raiden Asahari and on my right is Satoru Masamora. My other student is somewhere up in the trees at the moment" Daisuke added as he introduced his students. Raiden walked over to the tree that he knew she was sitting in.

"Hey Zaria! Come down here and meet the leaf ninja!" Raiden shouted. She looked down at him annoyed and sighed as she jumped down from the tree. She dusted herself off as she walked up to the group.

"Well I probably don't need to introduce myself since he just shouted my name, but I'm Zaria. Last name honestly isn't important" she introduced herself. The leaf jonin's visible eye widened when he saw her. He didn't even know she was still alive.

"Well I'm Kakashi Hatake and to my right is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha" he stated as he introduced his students.

"So what's this mission anyways?" Naruto asked.

"We have to retrieve documents from the Village hidden in the Fields located in the Land of Flowers" Daisuke responded.

"If that's it, why do we have two teams of ninjas from different villages going on this mission?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well this mission isn't that simple. The documents that we're retrieving are actually stolen documents from our village. They contain top secret information and could cause a problem in the future. It's safe to say they have there most elite ninja guarding the documents." Daisuke explained.

"You're making it sound more like and B or A ranked mission sensei" Satoru commented.

"It could very well turn into one if things don't go as planned." Daisuke responded.

"Well at least it's not a D rank. Those missions suck" Raiden commented.

"And yet you tend to make them more complicated than they need to be" Zaria commented.

"I do not!" Raiden shouted defensively.

"oh shut up Rai, we're wasting time. Now let's go." Satoru stated as he walked pasted and led the group towards their destination. Zaria walked behind Kakashi and stared at him as they walked along the path. While looking at him she couldn't help but picture her brother standing there instead. This pained her as she missed Obito. They continued on until it started to get dark. Daisuke paused in his tracks causing everyone to stop as well.

"We won't be able to reach the Land of Flowers tonight so we'll set up camp for the night" Daisuke stated. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement as he took off his backpack and shuffled through his stuff to take out two tents. Daisuke and Kakashi set up the tents while Satoru and Zaria went looking for fire wood, Raiden and Naruto went fishing, and Sasuke and Sakura helped set up the rest of the camp site. Moments later everything was set up and everyone returned except for Zaria.

"Has anyone seen Zaria?" Daisuke asked. Everyone just looked around and shrugged her shoulders.

"She was with me a while ago gathering wood. Maybe she's still out there" Satoru voiced. "I'll go find her" He said as he stood up from the ground.

"Wait, let me go find her" Kakashi announced as he stood up. Satoru nodded his head and sat back down. Kakashi went into the woods to find Zaria. Despite being apart for so long, he knew her rather well and knew just where to find her. The campsite was set up right near a creek and he knew that when she was upset, she would retreat and sit by the water. That's exactly where he found her. Zaria was sat on a log right by the creek. Kakashi approached her from behind and heard her sobbing. When Zaria sensed his chakra she panicked and threw a kunai at him. Kakashi managed to just dodge the kunai in time.

"Oh Kakashi, sorry I didn't know it was you" Zaria commented apologetically.

"Have you been crying Azariana?" Kakashi questioned. Zaria glared at him. "Sorry I forgot you hate being called by your full name" He commented scratching the back of his head. He sat down next to her on the log. "So what's wrong?" he then asked.

"It's nothing" Zaria replied not making eye contact. Kakashi sighed knowing that he was the problem.

"Zaria I know, what this about." Kakashi stated. Zaria shook her head.

"No it's not what you're thinking. I don't hate you" Zaria commented as she wiped away her tears. Kakashi looked at her. This whole time since her disappearance he was convinced she hated him.

"I always wanted to believe that I made peace with Obito's death, yet no matter what I'm always reminded of what it was like when he was alive. It's gotten worse when you told me that he gave you his Sharingan. Now every time I see you, I don't see you Kakashi. I see Obito and it hurts knowing that it's not really him I'm seeing." Zaria confessed. Kakashi was surprised by this. "I know we never got along as kids, but I want you to know I never blamed you for Obito's death. I knew since the day he became a ninja that he would be taken away from me" She continued.

"I just have one question" Kakashi chimed in. Zaria then looked at him.

"What is it?" Zaria asked in response.

"What happened to you? After the Massacre it was reported that you went missing and if that's the case, how come you never came back to the Leaf Village?" Kakashi then asked. Zaria looked away from him again.

"After Obito died I was left in Shisui's care. He thought it was best for me to temporarily stay in the Grass Village because he didn't want me to get involved with the what was going on within the clan. You were in the Anbu black ops at the time so you probably already know the details so I don't think I need to explain the rest" Zaria stated.

"But that doesn't explain why you never came back" Kakashi stated.

"After Itachi came to me and told me what happened I decided to remain in the Grass Village. It would have been too painful for me to return to the Leaf Village. I'm not exactly proud with leaving Sasuke behind, but like I said I just couldn't bare going back" Zaria responded. She then looked up at the sky and saw the moon and all the stars surrounding it. She then got up from the log and walked towards the direction of the campsite.

"Come on Kakashi, We should head back before they start to get concerned. We've been out here most of the night" Zaria stated. Kakashi nodded even though she wasn't looking.

"Y-yeah it's getting late" Kakashi commented as he followed behind. She's changed over the past six years since she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Zaria remained distant towards the others for the rest of the mission. The only time she would speak is when they were coming up with a plan regarding the mission. Being around Kakashi made her uncomfortable. It brought of emotions that she longed to disappear. Every time she glanced at him she imagined it was Obito there instead. The group ended up completing the mission with only some complications. When they returned to Kusa they said their goodbyes to the leaf ninja. Zaria just stood there shyly only subtly waving at them. Satoru looked over at Zaria and wondered what was wrong with her. To him, she hasn't been this way since their first training session together as a team.

"Well I'm glad that went well" Daisuke commented.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting that mission to be so easy" Raiden added.

"So easy? Raiden, I had to save you" Satoru retorted.

"Hey! I didn't ask for your help!" Raiden growled.

"Can you two please stop arguing?" Zaria requested annoyed with the two.

"Sorry" the two boys said together. Zaria just sighed and walked away. Since they were done with the mission, she figured it was best just to go home.

"Hey Zar? Where are you going?" Raiden asked calling out to her.

"Home!" She yelled back as she continued walking away. Raiden looked at Satoru and Daisuke confused. The two just shrugged their shoulders in response not knowing what was going on either.

"Okay since she's not here, can we all acknowledge that she's been acting weird since the beginning of that mission" Raiden stated.

"Well Zaria is pretty shy when it comes to people she doesn't know, and they were ninja from another village" Satoru mentioned.

"Well Zaria happens to come from the Hidden Leaf and seeing those ninjas might have triggered some unpleasant memories so that can also be a factor into her behavior" Daisuke chimed in. Both boys looked at their sensei with surprised look on their faces.

"Why do you two seem so surprised by that?" Daisuke questioned confused by their reactions. "Didn't you two already know that?" he then added. The two boys shook their heads in response.

"Zaria doesn't exactly talk about her past" Raiden stated. Then Satoru remember a conversation he had with her a while back.

"Wait a second She's from the Uchiha clan so it would make sense for her to be born in the Hidden Leaf and I remember her telling me about her brother that died in the last war and she told me that as right before he died he gave his eye to his teammate who lost his in a fight. That Jonin had the Sharingan in his right eye so maybe he was her brother's teammate and that would explain why Zaria was acting so weird during the mission." Satoru explained. Now it was Raiden and Daisuke's turn to look at Satoru confused. "Okay why are you looking at me like that?" Satoru then asked looking back at them confused.

"Since when did you talk to Zaria about this?" Raiden asked.

"The first training session we had as a team when you brought your sister and Zaria suddenly decided she didn't want to train anymore I went to her house to check on her after we were done, and she told me the story" Satoru replied.

"Oh sure she opens up to you, but she doesn't tell us anything" Raiden commented in frustration.

"Well I kinda had to pry it out of her. She wouldn't tell me at first, but eventually I got it out of her" Satoru stated.

"Well if you knew then why not say anything? I care about her too ya know. Just because you have a thing for her doesn't mean you got to hog all the information" Raiden questioned. Satoru blushed at the statement.

"W-who said that I have a thing for Zaria?" Satoru stuttered.

"oh please you make it so obvious" Raiden commented. "I remember back in the academy you got into a fight because of some kid bullying her and every time some kid complimented her you would give them the death glare" Raiden told him.

"The only person I did that to was Takada and you hate him too so that doesn't even count" Satoru retorted.

"Yeah but you still got into that fight with the kid that called Zaria 'worthless waste of space' and after you were done beating him you shouted in front of the whole class that she was 'probably the strongest one in the entire class and said that she's a beautiful person even on the inside' so care to explain that one Romeo?" Raiden countered with a cocky smirk. Satoru's face turned even redder. Raiden chuckled in response. "Yeah that's what I though" he finished. Raiden then decided that it was time to go home himself.

"Where are you going?" Satoru asked.

"I got to pick up my sister from my neighbor's house and make dinner. I see ya guys tomorrow" he responded.

"Well I guess it's safe to call it a day since half the team is gone now" Daisuke pointed out.

"Yeah I guess so" Satoru replied as he started to head home himself.

"Later Daisuke-Sensei" Satoru said his farewell to his sensei before leaving.


End file.
